It's time to say goodbye
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Fue hace mucho tiempo que el monumento sólo tenía tres cabezas, y fue con un cortante respiro que Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de que la cara de Naruto nunca estaría allá arriba...TRADUCCIÓN DE Nomme de Plume. R


Muy bien

¡HOLA!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, la serie es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la idea de este fic tampoco es mía, solo estoy haciendo una vaga traducción de un fic que encontré en TONFA.

Www . Naruto Fic . Org

Le pedí a la escritora, con todo amabilidad posible, que si me prestaba su fic para traducirlo, así que aquí estoy, espero que lo disfruten.

Ah, y una nota más, las parejas aquí son casi imperceptibles, pero podríamos decir que es SasuNaru. Casi no se nota, en serio, pero si a alguien le molesta el yaoi, pues no se preocupen por que como acabo de decir, casi no se nota.

POR FAVOR LEANLO XDDD!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsunade caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del hospital. Sus tacones resonando en los pasillos, haciendo un sonido de eco que se esparcía. Ese era el ICU subterráneo, una parte del hospital dedicada a los pacientes POWS y personas que serían atendidas en secreto. Guardándolas del mundo exterior. No se había usado desde hace muchos años, y eso le partía el corazón a Tsunade, con cada paso que tomaba, acercándose a la primera puerta del final del pasillo.

Nadie pero ella y Shizune sabían la existencia de tal laboratorio; y dudaba que los doctores y enfermeros recordaran la existencia de este; no había sido mucho tiempo desde que Konoha había visto la cara de la guerra, pero había sido mucho tiempo desde que los enemigos habían sido lo suficientemente débiles para ser capturados.

Ella paró en seco en frente de la puerta en el pasillo, y su mano se estrechó para abrirla. Pero dudó. No podía encarar lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no quería entrar al cuarto sin luz, y tener que ver a su error. Porque era su error, y siempre lo sería, no importa lo que la gente dijera.

Mordía su labio mientras intentaba recuperar el valor de Godaime Hokage. Tsunade enderezó sus hombros y plantó una sonrisa en su faz, cogiendo el pomo frío de la puerta, y lo giró, empujando la puerta lentamente, como para no espantar al que estaba dentro. Escuchó el movimiento de sábanas, y el paciente que se encontraba ahí le observó.

"Buenos días," murmuró ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchará y no se sintiera ofendido por la usual voz fuerte de la mujer.

El paciente tosió, y Tsunade peleó contra las lágrimas que se creaban en sus ojos, y luego una rasposa y nerviosa vos, pero aun así relajada y feliz, replicó "Buenos días baa-chan."

Su mano en el pomo se endureció antes de que se calmara y caminara dentro del cuarto, dejando la puerta algo abierta para que la luz de fuera entrara en la oscura habitación.

"¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?" Ella tocó el brazo del paciente para poder sentir su pulso, y suspiro a la piel de altas temperaturas. "No dormiste ¿Verdad?"

"Ano sa…"

"Naruto," dijo ella preocupada.

Ojos azules que seguían tan vivos, hasta en su condición, la vieron con humor, y ella se encontró sonriéndole sinceramente.

"Está bien, Naruto. Si te sientes bien, podemos escurrirnos fuera del hospital para que puedas disfrutar del Sol. Los rayos alcanzaran tu piel y puedes tomar una siesta en el suave pasto verde¿ne?," Tsunade hizo una nota mental, diciéndole a Shizune que cuidarían al rubio, cuando una tibia mano tomó la suya, que checaba con chakra todo su cuerpo.

"Muchas gracias baa-chan. Pero…ya es hora,"

Tsunade pensó que su corazón se pararía con esas palabras, la sonrisa serena del rubio, haciendo que su visión se hiciera borrosa, sin pelear las lágrimas. La mano que le tomaba se apretó, la otra alcanzando su cuerpo para abrazarla, mientras esta se inclinaba, sollozos escapando de sus finos labios.

"Es toda," ella tosió, llorando más fuerte, "Es toda…mi culpa", sollozó, acurrucándose más en los brazos del hombre, más, tal vez, de lo que debería.

"¿Cómo que es tu culpa?," Su vos, todavía rasposa, era tan tibia y relajada, como tratando de consolarla, cuando ella debería consolarle. El pensamiento la sorprendió, culpándose por su egoísmo; necesitaba estar para él en ese momento. Cuando todo termine, ella estará sola, y podrá llorar.

"Si hubiera detenido a Orochimaru todos esos años atrás, si hubiera terminado lo que debería, esto nunca te hubiera pasado," respondió levemente, quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Baa-chan, no puedes culparte por algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo. Tú confiaste en tu compañero, eso no fue un error. Además, tú sabes que esto no vino solo por pelear con Orochimaru. También pasó por pelear con Akatsuki por tantos años. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo."

¿Cómo¿Cómo le podía entender tanto en su propia miserable situación¿Cómo quería consolarla y confirmarle que todo estaba bien¿Cómo podía no quejarse de la injusticia de todo? Dios sabía que ella si tomaba esto muy en serio.

"Quiero agradecerte baa-chan, por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que tenía 13. Han sido los más tristes y dolores 10 años de mi vida, pero no hay nada que quiera cambiar. Y lo haría otra vez, exactamente igual, porque el final, todos fueron salvados. No sé si cambiaré para los ojos de la aldea. Pero eso no importa en tiempos como este. Lo que importa es que los salvé a todos."

Y él le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que iluminaba el cuarto, y ella le sonrió de regreso, con todo su corazón. "Pero has hecho más que ayudar Naruto, tu eres un salvador." Ella se inclinó, plantando un dulce beso en la pálida frente del muchacho. Como hace 10 años.

"Gracias, onee-chan," El aliento de Tsunade se fue, y luego algo se colocó en su suave mano, la que todavía tenía la mano de Naruto "Te devuelvo esto, ya que no podré alcanzar mi sueño."

Ella miró su mano, encontrando su pendiente, el pendiente de Shodai Hokage, descansando en su palma.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y luego saltó por la sonrisa de Naruto, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz del pasillo.

"Ya no te sientas mal, Tsunade, yo creo que tu hermano está tan orgullos de ti, como yo," La jaló un poco, regresando el beso en la frente, y ella no se pudo detener nuevamente de llorar, pero sus lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente de sus mejillas.

"Naruto," ella le susurró.

"Por favor, diles a todos, que me quiero despedir."

Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue asentir con su cabeza.

"Sí ero-sennin no llega, por favor dile que lo quiero mucho, y estoy muy agradecido de poder entrenar con él, de poder aprender ese jutsu que salvó tantas vidas. Agradécele todo lo que trabajó e hizo para traer a Sasuke devuelta. Agradécele todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesité."

Tsunade apretó el collar, y lo presionó en su pecho, en efecto, ella le diría.

"También a ti te quiero baa-chan, también estuviste ahí para mí, aunque tuvimos un comienzo feo ¿ne?," un risita rara salió del los labios de rubio. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego "Por favor, cuida de mi aldea, y si no te llegó a ver…Adiós."

Tsunade lo abrazó una vez más, tratando de salir lo más calmada que pudo. Necesitaba estar sola por un minuto, para poder llorar todo su dolor y lastima, para maldecir aquella estrella que haya aparecido en el nacimiento de Naruto, porque era seguro que este destino sólo lo habían creado los cielos.

Y luego los llamaría a todos, para decirles la verdad sobre Naruto; el no bromearía con algo como eso…ya era hora.

Ellos se pararon frente de ella. Todos con emociones diferentes de la situación actual. Tsunade vio su preocupación y dolor, tácito miedo y ansiedad, aburrimiento fingido. Quería ver esas emociones por un momento más, antes de que sus expresiones cambiaran por unas de dolor, lástima y sufrimiento.

Shizune se encontraba detrás de ella, su cara baja, triste, evitando cualquier contacto con la mirada de los demás, o lloraría. Sakura estaba a un lado del escritorio, viendo a la Hokage en interrogación. Sasuke y Kakashi, con expresiones aburridas en sus caras, supuestamente en sus propios asuntos, pero ella sabía que Kakashi no leía ese estúpido libro, y solo esperaba que le llamaran.

Iruka se encontraba del otro lado de Sakura, cambiando de posición por el nerviosismo, temiendo malas noticias, sin duda sobre Naruto, y Tsunade se preguntaba si el muchacho podría tener un sexto sentido respecto a un 'hijo'.

"Lamento haberlos llamado e interrumpirlos en lo que sea que estaban haciendo," ella empezó, de alguna manera sorprendiéndolos del silencio. "Pero algo ha pasado y necesita su inmediata atención."

Vio como Sasuke se enderezaba, captando su atención, y Kakashi separaba su mirada del libro naranja, Iruka se enderezó, su sexto sentido preparándolo para un gran golpe. Sakura juntó sus cejas en cuestión, y Tsunade cerró sus ojos, preparándose para decirlo.

"Hace diez años, Orochimaru atacó Konoha, un suceso en el plan de obtener a Uchiha Sasuke" el susodicho le observó reprochante al recuerdo de su error, ella sabía, por el hecho de que otras veces lo hacía "Fue el mismo tiempo en que Akatsuki empezó a colectar a los carceleros de los biijus, Naruto principalmente.

Y también fue el tiempo en que Naruto empezó a…entrenar," Iba a decir morir, pero necesitaba explicar primero. Abrió los ojos para mirarlos a todos. Todos sabían que entrenaba para controlar la Chakra de Kyuubi, para usarla eficientemente. "Han visto su armada en forma de zorro, lo han visto pelear, pero también lo han visto perder control."

El equipo Kakashi asintió, un tanto reluctante, e Iruka se quedó ahí, por el hecho de que no había sido testigo de tales recuerdos. Tsunade pensó que había visto a Kakashi tal vez entender la situación, aunque tenía miedo de que no fuera lo suficiente.

"La armadura que tiene posee colas de poder, depende de cuantas tenga para saber cuánto poder tiene. E n su última batalla, con Orochimaru hace cuatro meses, todos ustedes vieron a Naruto matar a Orochimaru…vieron cuantas colas poseía."

Un recuerdo de Naruto con siete colas apareció en la mente de Tsunade, sabiendo que tal memoria pasaba por la mente de los demás. Ahora la veían impacientes, queriendo saber porque les había llamado.

"Lo que no saben, aparte de Kakashi, es que mientras Naruto siga usando la Chakra de Kyuubi, y está siga curando el daño que le hace cuando la usa, la vida de Naruto se acortará," Sakura e Iruka hicieron sonidos de desesperación, mientras Sasuke se separaba de la pared, parándose en medio de su oficina, sus manos en forma de puños.

Tsunade tomó un tembloroso respiro, "Naruto está muriendo y quiere decir adiós."

Un pequeño sonido hizo que abriera sus ojos, viendo a Kakashi recargado en la pared, mirando el techo, su mano sujetando su libro fuertemente. Iruka inclinado en la mesa, una mano de soporte, y la otra en sus ojos, sin duda, llenos de lágrimas. Sakura se tapaba la boca con sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Y el Uchiha seguía inexpresivo en medio de la habitación.

"Eso- eso en una mentira," Sakura tartamudeó y Tsunade le miró triste, Sakura cerrando sus ojos fuertemente "El está en una misión solo, tu lo enviaste hace un mes."

"Sakura," Tsunade suspiró. "Naruto fue hospitalizado hace un mes por fiebre crónica y úlceras estomacales. Tuvo muchos ataques en su sistema defensivo, y eso lo dejo débil y desprotegido. Su cuerpo se está apagando. Estaba con tanto dolor como para seguir fingiendo, así que lo envié a los laboratorios ICU en la parte subterránea, e informé a toda la aldea que se había ido a una misión,"

"Pero lo vimos irse," Iruka susurró cortadamente.

"Vieron a Shizune irse, con una transformación, Naruto ha estado en la aldea todo este tiempo. Esta mañana el me ha dado permiso para informarles. Les quiere ver. Así que por favor, vengan en una hora."

Su tono era cortante, no dejando espacio para una discusión, y todos dejaron el cuarto preguntándose si realmente decía la verdad. Bueno. Por lo menos Iruka y Sakura tenían sus dudas. Kakashi sabía muy bien de los efectos de esa Chakra, y no dudaba sobre la consecuencias, sabiendo que Tsunade no bromearía con algo como eso, nadie sabía lo que Sasuke pensaba, no había dicho ni hecho ninguna maldita cosa.

Tsunade suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Y empezó a llorar con todo lo que tenía, no importando que Shizune siguiera en la oficina. ¿A quién le importaría cuando alguien de tu familia se encontraba muriendo, y uno no podía hacer nada?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka se pasó el tiempo tratando de probar que la Hokage mentía, que Naruto no permanecía en un lugar, muriendo desde el mes pasado. El primer lugar donde había ido era el apartamento del rubio, donde se había quedado en sorpresa por unos buenos veinte minutos.

Todas las cosas de Naruto se habían ido, y el lugar permanecía vacío, sin marcas, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí.

Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, fue con el encargado, preguntando qué había pasado con las cosas de Naruto, para saber que la misma Hokage había venido, recogiendo todo desde hace un mes.

Había pasado los siguientes 40 minutos en negación, así como estaba seguro que Sakura también había pasado su tiempo. Él lo sabía por la piel pálida que veía, mientras Tsunade los dirigía a una parte más profunda del hospital, acercándose a un armario de suplementos, que estaba vacío. Iruka miró alrededor, cachando las miradas de…Kakashi sabía muy bien, dejando que su ojo destapado se viera triste. El Uchiha con su expresión vacía, como siempre, e Iruka resistió la urgencia de farfullarle al chico, al saber que la muerte de un compañero no era suficiente para poner un poco de emoción en la cara del muchacho.

Y luego tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en dolor, al admitir, indirectamente, que Naruto estaba muriendo. El desesperadamente quiso creer que no era verdad. Pero aparentemente eso no funcionaba.

Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Tsunade hacer sellos, quitando un jutsu que se encontraba cerca de la pared, una puerta se abrió, donde antes no había.

"Esto lleva a el ICU subterráneo. Pensé que sería lo más apropiado, si lo llevaba ahí, donde nadie tiene una oportunidad de encontrarlo y…hacer algo en su estado tan débil."

"Estado tan débil." El tono de Sasuke era vacío y monótono, e Iruka apretó sus dientes, suprimiendo el deseo de voltearse y darle un buen golpe al joven.

"Ya no puede usar Chakra sin causar dolor, así que le pedí que no lo hiciera. De todos modos él no se defendería, por como su mente trabaja." Ella replicó tristemente, Iruka bajando su cabeza, sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba.

Tsunade abrió la puerta, bajando con todos detrás, Iruka sorprendido por el hecho de que las paredes eran blancas, con el piso de mármol, los tacones de Tsunade resonando a lo largo de las escaleras, haciendo que Iruka se trinchara, el sonido interrumpiendo tan terrible silencio, tan raro en esta tierra desconocida.

Cuando las escaleras pararon, Tsunade continuó, dirigiéndolos más profundo en el pasillo, e Iruka vio una puerta ligeramente abierta, opuesto de las demás que se encontraban ahí. El chunnin tragó fuerte, peleando por las lágrimas que se creaban en sus ojos, que se atrevían a caer por sus mejillas. Su Naruto estaba aquí, había estado ahí por tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba siendo forzado para despedirse. No quería, y se rehusaba.

Tsunade paró en frente de la puerta, volteándose tristemente, "Uno a la vez por favor, y traten de no cansarle." Ella se dio cuenta de que tan tonto se había escuchado, sus ojos bajando para ver el piso. Naruto era el único que conocía Iruka, podía traer a un Hokage a este estado…mostrando tanta emoción.

"Iruka," dijo Kakashi levemente, posando una mano en el hombro del mencionado, "¿Por qué no entras primero?, estoy seguro de que Naruto te quiere ver demasiado."

Iruka asintió sin decir nada, parando en frente de la puerta. Iruka no quería entrar, aun así que fuera su hijo el que estaba dentro. No podía perderlo; Naruto era la única familia que le quedaba.

Su mano temblorosa empujó la puerta, y su mirada se paró en el brillante cabello rubio. Los ojos de Naruto le observaban feliz, y la serena sonrisa que le enviaba hizo que su cuerpo se relajara de la posición tan tensa que antes tenía.

Los labios sonrientes se separaron, una vos raposa, rompiendo corazones, con un tono muy feliz dijo "Iruka-sensei."

Fue todo lo que se necesito para tener a Iruka en movimiento, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, acercándose al rubio, y enroscarlo en un abrazo de corazón. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Las calientes gotas cayendo en el brillante cabello de Naruto, mientras los dos se abrazaban fuertemente. Podía sentir los puños de Naruto aferrándose a su chaleco, nerviosismo pasando por cada parte del cuerpo del moreno. Iruka sorprendido de que tan pequeño era Naruto todavía.

Si, era alto, bien formado, 23 años de edad, no lo que la gente pudiera llamar pequeño. Pero en los brazos de Iruka, llorando en su chaleco. Naruto era el niño de 12 años en el Bosque de Konoha, llorando sobre algo que no era su culpa, si no el producto de tan fatal destino para él. Y sí para Iruka solamente, él lo había salvado de una muerte terrible.

No supo cuanto tiempo sostuvo a Naruto, los dos llorando silenciosamente, cuando el rubio se separó, un dolor recorriendo la espalda de Iruka, así que acercó una silla para sentarse, mirando a los imposiblemente ojos azules de Naruto.

"Lo siento mucho Naruto," el murmuró, sus ojos dejando los de Naruto, para ver reprochante a las sábanas de la cama.

"¿Por qué, Iruka-sensei? No has hecho nada malo."

"Oh si, si lo he hecho Naruto, todo este tiempo, estuviste tan solo, con sufrimiento y lástima, en la oscuridad, yo debí estar aquí para ti"

"No debiste, Iruka-sensei," Iruka saltó de sorpresa por lo que dijo el muchacho, "No, no Iruka-sensei, lo que quise decir es que no quería molestarle. No hay nada que hacer, así usted sabiendo solo haría las cosas más complicadas."

Iruka asintió con la cabeza, aunque en verdad hubiera deseado estar con el muchacho todo el tiempo de ese tormento. Se sentaron en silencio un momento, e Iruka no quiso que Naruto se despidiera tan repentinamente. Así que tomó la mano del joven y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Qué les vas a decir a los demás?" Una animada sonrisa atravesó los labios de Naruto, como si fuera el mismo sano y alegre chico, listo para tomar en mundo. Luego se suavizó formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Iruka se sintió, de un momento a otro, preocupado por los demás.

"Les voy a decir que los amo."

Iruka sonrió, su pulgar masajeando la piel tan caliente de la mano de Naruto. Pero luego pensó, y su mirada se tornó seria, "Entonces ¿también le dirás a él verdad?"

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Naruto, "No, no se lo diré. No puedo, lo lastimaría más, no lo quiero dejar así, no conseguiría nada con la pérdida y el dolor, aunque el sienta lo mismo ¿sabes?"

Iruka podía ver la lógica desde ese punto de vista, pero eso no significa que tenga que aceptarlo. Pero era lo que Naruto quería, así que Iruka no dijo nada sobre el asunto. Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos más, antes de que Naruto le tomara de una mano con las suyas.

"Te amo Iruka, me diste todo lo que necesite antes de que me diera cuenta de que en verdad lo necesitaba. Tú me diste respeto, amor, una familia. Yo sé que no sé como agradecerte por toda la amabilidad, ni siquiera por una fracción, pero sé que eso es lo me mantuvo luchando por más de una ocasión, y eso es más de lo que tal vez pude necesitar."

¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía hablar¿Por qué lo único que le podía ofrecer eran lágrimas y sollozos por su corazón partido?

"Te amo Iruka, y…Adiós"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura se encontraba en medio del pasillo, con el resto de su equipo y Tsunade. La última no quería irse a su oficina, y no había hecho más que recargarse en la pared y observar el espacio. Después de lo que parecía la eternidad, con Iruka todavía dentro del cuarto, Sakura volteó a ver a su shishou y dudosamente, preguntó:

"Tsunade-shishou… ¿Cuánto-cuanto tiempo le queda?" Ella sintió que le miraban por detrás y quiso retractarse, pero sabía que ahora veían a Tsunade por la respuesta.

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de contestar, "No mucho, Sakura. El probablemente usará lo que le queda de fuerza para decir adiós. Luego, sólo esperamos hasta el final."

"¿Que les vamos a decir a los amigos de Naruto?" Kakashi le cuestionó.

"Naruto no quiere que se preocupen por el antes de saber. Me pidió que les diga a todos en el funeral. Y habrá uno," Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio el fuego que envolvía a la mujer, "Aunque tenga que torturar a la aldea, el muchacho recibirá el funeral que se merece. Como el héroe que es."

Sakura no le vio más, vergüenza por lo que Tsunade dijo. Era obvio que la gente de la aldea no quería que Naruto fuera memorizado de esa manera, aún así después de que este les haya salvado las vidas. Para ellos todavía era el demonio con forma de humano, una herramienta que reluctantemente admitían necesitar, y a Sakura le dio vergüenza al saber que en un tiempo, ella fue como ellos. Ella había odiado a Naruto, claro no por el Kyuubi. Su crimen era más grande, más, mucho más hiriente para el shinobi rubio. Porque lo había odiado por el simple hecho de que todos lo demás lo habían hecho. No había razón para su odio. Porque sólo había estado ahí y ya.

Y no importa como haya tratado de justificarse, como se convencía así misma de que haciéndose amiga y entendiendo al oji-azul pagaba sus deudas, sabía que eso no llegaba, no importando como se sentía por el ahora.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Iruka de ojos rojos, y todos tornaron su atención hacia el moreno. Emparejó la puerta para que sólo hubiera una pequeña abertura, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sakura podía ver las lágrimas secas en las mejillas del chunnin, y todo, de un momento a otro, se volvió más real para ella. Naruto estaba muriendo. El estaba muriendo, y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ni siquiera el tan temido Kyuubi de las Nueve Colas.

"El te quiere ver Sakura," dijo Iruka con vos dura, por las lágrimas sin derramar.

"¿Yo?" preguntó ella. Pensó que las personas iban a ir en orden de los sentimientos de Naruto. No pensó que ella sería la siguiente.

"Si," Iruka le sonrió, "Dice que quiere ver una rayo del Sol para completar su día."

Sakura puso las manos en su boca, suprimiendo el sonido de sorpresa que quería escapar de sus labios. ¿Su Rayo de Sol? No, si alguien era un Rayo de Sol, era Naruto, el tibio, alegre, radiante Naruto.

Ella cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta, empujándola suavemente, sus ojos mirando el piso, Una vez en el cuarto, cerró la puerta, dando la espalda al paciente. Aspiró profundo, y luego le dio la cara al chico, el resplandor de cabello rubio, ojos azules, con la sonrisa llena de felicidad en Naruto, cachando su atención.

No pudo resistir, regresándole una pequeña sonrisa; Naruto siempre tenía ese efecto con la gente, no importa que tan desastrosa fuera la situación. Ella caminó lentamente a la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, esquivando cuidadosamente los tubos y cables que rodeaban las sábanas.

"Ohayo, Naruto¿cómo te sientes?"

"Nunca he estado mejor, Sakura-chan," Sus ojos se abrieron para mostrarle el brilloso azul lleno de felicidad.

Y Sakura no pudo resistir la tristeza que le llegaba. Ella se dobló, llorando con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, sin dejar de sollozar, tosiendo, sintiendo una mano en su espalda, tratando de consolarla.

"Yo…yo debí…salir contigo" ella tosió, la única cosa que pudo decir en ese momento, sus ojos cerrados a más no poder, con una imagen de Naruto, el vibrante Naruto, acostado en una cama de hospital.

"¿Estás diciendo que al fin vas a ir a una cita conmigo?" el rubio preguntó esperanzadamente, y la peli-rosa lloró más fuerte. No había tiempo para eso. ¿Por qué Naruto no lo podía tomar más en serio?, "Lo siento Sakura-chan, lo siento. ¡No tenemos que salir¡En serio!" El trató de confortarla.

Su cabeza se levantó, observando reprochante a Naruto, "¡No te disculpes Naruto! Y no estés como si no estuviera pasando nada¡Como si te fueras a levantar y seguir! Te he visto todo este tiempo de la vida de shinobi. Y nunca has hecho nada para ti; era yo o Sasuke, Iruka o Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama o Jiraiya-san. ¡Nunca era por ti! Por favor, por una vez en tu vida, se egoísta. Dime cuanto apesta todo esto, o cuanto extrañas el Ramen. ¡Grita al cielo que esto no es justo! _Haz algo_."

Ella continuó llorando, y sus gritos quedaron en silencio. Y luego la mano de Naruto se movió a su mejilla, y ella notó que tan tibia estaba, su pulgar quitó sus lágrimas, pasando alrededor de su mejilla.

"Te lo agradezco Sakura-chan, es más de lo que pude pedir."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella murmuró.

"Tu preocupación es más de lo que pude pedir." Sus ojos se movieron a un punto arriba de su cabeza, tal vez su hitai-ate. Donde podía sentir sus dedos. "Yo sé que antes no te agradaba, Sakura-chan, que yo soy era una barrera y algo tonto de lo cual tenías que deshacerte."

Quería corregirle, decirle que no; pero era verdad.

"Yo peleaba constantemente con tu preciado Sasuke-kun, era desagradable tratando de obtener atención, del cualquier tipo. Hasta me llevó mucho tiempo traer a Sasuke de vuelta."

Sakura desesperadamente tomó más fuerte la mano que todavía estaba en su mejilla. Quería regañarle, decirle que él no era para culpar de lo que sea que haya hecho, o nada de lo que haya pasado con alguien. Ella sabía que Naruto era del tipo que cargaba el mundo en sus hombros, para soportar la presión solo, hasta que ya no pudiera más, y aún así después de eso, seguir.

"Y aún así, después de todo, todavía te preocupaba, todavía me tratabas como un amigo."

"¡Tu eres mi amigo!" Sakura gritó, saltando de la silla y abrazando al rubio en ella, "Tu eres mi amigo Naruto, mi compañero de trabajo, nunca pienses en otra cosa. Te amo."

Sintió esa confortante mano otra vez viajando por su espalda, y lágrimas cayeron al pensar que ella debería estar ahí para él, pero él estaba para ella.

"También yo te amo Sakura, tu eres una bella, fuerte mujer. Y sólo te puedo agradecer, el poder que me diste, y que estuviste aquí. De hecho, si no estuviera enamorado de alguien más, ya te hubiera hecho mi esposa."

Sakura rió, preguntándose que hubiera dicho si Naruto en verdad le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, la situación era tan seca y cortante como para ser la de 10 años antes. Ella le amaba, si, tal vez más que como un amigo, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para él, sabía que no llegaría a ser lo que Naruto necesitaba, y menos por la forma en que lo trató cuando eran más jóvenes. Así que rió, abrazándolo más fuerte, no queriendo dejarle.

"Adiós Sakura-chan. Te voy a extrañar mucho." También le había dicho que lo iba a extrañar. El la jalo, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. "Cuida al bastardo por mi ¿ne?"

Había tano amor y sufrimiento en la última pregunta, y las palabras anteriores de Naruto le gritaron en su mente.

_Si no estuviera enamorado de alguien más._

El corazón de Sakura se partió.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Estás terriblemente callado Sasuke, hasta para ti," dijo Kakashi, que se recargaba en la pared a lado del Uchiha.

"Y tú no has abierto ese libro pervertido tuyo desde hace dos horas," fue la cortante réplica.

Kakashi suspiró. Esta era una situación que no lo podía tener ocupado leyendo esa novela suya. La muerte de Naruto le iba a dejar una marca, una cicatriz en su corazón, en su alma; no quería agregar la culpa de andar leyendo un libro como ese en una situación así.

La puerta abriéndose rompió la tensión que había ahí, Kakashi vio a Sakura, con sus ojos rojos y su piel pálida. Ella pasó una mano por sus ojos, tratando de quitar las lágrimas, y vio como Iruka se acercaba para abrazar a la kunoichi. Ella le sonrió temblorosamente, posando sus ojos verdes sobre Kakashi.

"Lo quiere ver a usted, Kakashi-sensei."

¿Antes que Sasuke? Kakashi volteó para verlo, este con los ojos cerrados, recargado en la pared con su cara en dirección al techo. Kakashi cerró su ojo, suprimiendo un suspiro. Sólo se volteó, caminando hacia la puerta que le llevaría con Naruto.

El, calmadamente entró, su mano posicionada en la usual forma de saludo, pero paró en cuanto vio a su estudiante, mirando serenamente a una pintura del monumento de Hokage que colgaba de una pared. Era hace tanto tiempo que sólo habían tres cabezas en él, y fue con un cortante respiro Kakashi se dio cuenta que la cara de Naruto nunca estaría ahí.

Su cara, la cara que Kakashi amó una vez, nunca estaría ahí, nunca vería a los aldeanos que siempre quiso proteger, que los salvó más de una vez. Y por eso, Kakashi se encontraría siempre lamentando.

Luego, los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto le miraron, y Kakashi sonrió, sin poder hacer nada más ante la exuberante actitud del rubio.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo, Naruto¿Cómo te sientes?"

La radiante sonrisa de Naruto se tornó gentil, mientras mocionaba a Kakashi para que se sentase cerca de la cama, "A decir verdad, nunca me sentí más aliviado."

No esperando eso, Kakashi tropezó, finalmente sentándose en la silla. "¿Aliviado?" ¿Cómo Naruto?, el muchacho más vivo y radiante¿Podía estar tan aliviado de morir?

"Bueno, desde que estoy muriendo, significa que el Kyuubi está muriendo también. Y la aldea por fin estará feliz y pacífica. Estoy aliviado al saber que hago esto por ellos."

"Naruto," Kakashi respiró, "Tu…tú no lo estás haciendo por ellos. Tú has sufrido esto por ellos."

"¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto le daba la sonrisa fingida, aquella que ocultaba su dolor, y le dolía al jounin que Naruto usara eso con él en esta situación.

"Seré el primero en admitir que no has tenido una vida muy feliz Naruto. Pero no me puedo dejar de preguntar si nosotros, si yo, hubiera hecho algo, si esto no estuviera pasando, si fueras capaz de seguir con tu vida."

"¡Pero soy feliz, Kakashi-sensei¡Derroté a Orochimaru! Akatsuki no llegará a plantar sus manos en el Kyuubi, y la aldea ya no sufrirá por mi presencia. Corríjame si estoy mal, pero mi muerte traerá muchas cosas buenas. ¿No es algo bueno?"

"Si," Kakashi susurró, triste porque la muerte de Naruto iba a traer muchas cosas buenas.

"Está bien Kakashi-sensei. Aprendí un efectivo jutsu en distracción cuando era niño, un jutsu Prohibido cuando tenía 12. Fui una de las primeras personas en pasar la prueba de los cascabeles del Ninja Copia¡entrené con uno de los legendarios Sannin por más de dos años! Eso fue más de lo que un ninja puede obtener en su vida, y todo lo hice antes de los 15. Salvé la vida de un Hokage. Demonios, sólo porque es verdad, mencionaré que peleé con los tres Sannin y sobreviví. Y mi más grande meta: traje a Sasuke de vuelta. No recibí el respeto que merecí, pero estoy feliz con todo, y no cambiaría nada. Tal vez estar seguro de que el bastardo no se vuelva a ir, pero lo hecho, hecho está."

"Pero, Naruto…"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, "Es suficiente, Kakashi-sensei. Vamos a hablar de algo más. Como, que vas a cuidar a mi Iruka-sensei cuando me vaya ¿verdad?"

Kakashi sólo le parpadeo, un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas_…__¿Como __él__…_

"Él va a necesitar que seas fuerte para él. Va a sufrir por mí. Estoy seguro, luego va a pretender estar bien, pero yo lo conozco. Va a estar triste por dentro, así que tienes que estar ahí y decirle que yo no estoy triste, sino aliviado y feliz. No de morir a decir verdad, sino de las cosas significativas que pude hacer en mi último momento."

Kakashi podía sentir el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Parpadeó, tratando de deshacerse de la horrible molestia, no queriendo demostrar su debilidad en la semejante fortaleza de Naruto. Dejando que Naruto pensara en alguien, cuando él era el necesitado.

"No le pude decir nada porque estaba algo _emocional__," _Naruto comentó. "Le dirás a él por mí ¿verdad?"

"Lo que sea Naruto" dijo Kakashi, "¿Qué?"

"¿Le puedes decir que estuve muy feliz de que fuera parte de mi vida, que él era mi familia? Siempre pensé que era como mi padre. Que todo lo que hice, mis primeros pensamientos eran, '¿Qué pensara Iruka-sensei?' y 'espero que le pueda dar orgullo' Nunca tuve un padre, pero un hijo siempre se pregunta esas cosas, así que, si."

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, ese molesto cosquilleo todavía en los ojos de Kakashi. Él observó un punto del techo, llevando las lágrimas lejos nuevamente.

"Tú también, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi se distrajo de su mirada al techo. Se volteó para mirar a Naruto con ojos serios. "¿Qué?"

"También eres como un padre para mí," La respiración de Kakashi se cortó en su garganta, "Tu también te preocupaste por mí, hasta me hiciste comer mis vegetales, aunque nunca me gustaron. Y aunque estaba enojado por que habías entrenado a Sasuke para los exámenes Chunnin, y a mí no. Ero-sennin me dijo que Ebisu tenía un control de Chakra casi perfecto, y que era en lo principal de lo que necesitaba trabajar de parte de tu perspectiva. Así que, de alguna manera, te preocupabas por mí. Y, sí los dos somos honestos; si me hubieras entrenado, nunca hubiera conocido a ero-sennin, y no hubiera aprendido el Rasengan."

Kakashi bajó su cabeza, avergonzado de la mención casual de lo que había hecho hace 10 años. Recordó como había se sentido cuando Naruto había regresado de su entrenamiento, el se empezaba a preguntar sobre el progreso de Naruto. Había empezado a ver al excelente shinobi que iba a ser Naruto, o tal vez había visto el gran ninja que ya era el rubio.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido parte de tu primer equipo de genin, Kakashi-sensei, y estuve orgulloso de ser tu equivalente por tantos años. Tal vez nunca alcance jounin como Sakura o Sasuke, pero nunca me hiciste sentir débil o inferior. Y yo se que tu eres una persona muy privada, Kakashi-sensei, pero sentí que eras mi familia. Eres mi familia, y te amo mucho."

Kakashi se levantó, ya no podía encarar a Naruto. Este chico –_este joven_- tenía tanta luz, tanta felicidad. Tuvo sus momentos tristes y lamentables, pero sobre todo eso, era tanta felicidad y resplandor. Era imposible pensar que iba a morir. Que esa luz estaría extinguida para toda la eternidad.

Morenos y fuertes brazos se alzaron, temblando un poco por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en un mismo lugar, Kakashi no pudo suprimir el pequeño sollozo que salía de sus labios. El más fuerte ninja de los tiempos tenía problemas para mantener sus brazos en el aire, y a Kakashi le hería verlo. Temblorosos dedos alcanzaron su hitai-ate, revelando su Sharingan, mientras otros dedos jalaban despacio su máscara.

La mano de Kakashi se acercó automáticamente a su cara para detener el movimiento, para detener los dedos tan calientes en su mejilla. Y Naruto le dio una suave sonrisa, una sonrisa que Kakashi sintió dolorosamente familiar, dejando caer su mano a su costado. Los dedos continuaron jalando, y luego su máscara caía en sus hombros, la sonrisa de Naruto haciéndose más grande.

"Bueno, mira que apuesto eres," Esos calientes dedos pasaron a su ojo izquierdo, trazando la línea vertical de la cicatriz. Las manos de Naruto le jalaron, sintiendo un húmedo y bien dado beso en su ojo con la cicatriz. "Este ojo me ha salvado la vida muchas veces Kakashi-sensei, no pienses que es una maldición."

Naruto lo abrazó, silenciosas lágrimas cayendo de sus expuestas mejillas, "Naruto…"

"Adiós, Kakashi-sensei."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke estaba muy cerca de pegarle a algo, si Sakura no dejaba de llorar, ella sería, pensó con veneno. Sasuke no sabía por qué estaban tan movidos, sólo era otra broma del dobe, y tan pronto como convenciera a todos de que estaba muriendo, saltaría y gritaría como no podía creer que todos habían caído.

Bueno, Sasuke no iba a caer.

La puerta del cuarto de Naruto se abrió, y Kakashi salió. El no estaba llorando como los otros dos, pero podía ver el casi imperceptible color rojo en sus ojos, la piel resaltada.

Hn, hasta Kakashi había caído.

El jounin no dijo nada, sólo caminando hacia los otros, parando, sus manos en sus bolsas del pantalón. Después de un momento, sacó su libro, poniéndolo en frente de sus ojos, pretendiendo leer, alejándose en el corredor.

Nadie le detuvo, Iruka y Sakura veían el piso, y la Hokage seguía recargada en la pared, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda. Sasuke hizo un rudo sonido con la garganta, y se movió para seguir a Kakashi en el pasillo.

"Sasuke," Iruka le llamó, "¿No vas a entrar?"

El paró y miró sobre su hombro, "El no preguntó por mí," Se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar si quiera 2 pasos. Sakura estaba enfrente de él, una bofetada en su mejilla.

Sorprendido de que no le había visto venir, Sasuke puso una mano en su ardiente mejilla y miró a Sakura en sorpresa. Lágrimas seguían cayendo en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos eran duros y estrictos, un resplandor peligroso en ellos, un resplandor que había que había formado cuando adquirió la súper fuerza.

"No importa si te llamó o no¡tienes que entrar¿Cómo piensas que se siente cuando su mejor amigo no se presentó en sus últimos momentos?"

Sasuke dejó al fin su indiferencia surgir, dándole un mirada fríamente reprochante, "No habrá últimos momentos, Naruto no está muriendo."

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, y su cara se ponía pálida. Sus manos temblaron a su costado, y su boca parecía intentar hablar hasta que finalmente se cerró. Miró al piso, sus labios una delgada línea, sacudiendo su cabeza. Y cuando volteó para mirarle, esos ojos verdes contenían tanta tristeza que Sasuke casi daba un paso para atrás.

"Realmente lamento que te sientas así, Sasuke-kun, pero ¿al menos jugarás con él o lo dejarás? Juega un rato, sabes," Su voz temblaba, como si soportando el llorar o gritar, tal vez las dos.

Quería irse, empujarla para que le diera paso, a ella y su tristeza tan abierta. En vez de eso, Sasuke se volteó caminando hacia la puerta, dudando por el más vasto de los momentos, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. El se encontró mirando la cama, observó fríamente el rubio, y sus ojos tomaron una forma sospechosa a la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía el paciente.

"Ya puedes dejar de jugar dobe, yo se que está pasando aquí."

Un extraño tintineo entró a esos vivos ojos azules, "Oh ¿y qué está pasando, teme?"

La mirada de Sasuke se tornó a una de desprecio "Esta sólo es una broma enfermiza, no estás muriendo, esta sólo es otra broma de Uzumaki Naruto para obtener atención, porque no la puedes obtener de otra manera. No tienes talento como ninja, y nunca serás Hokage, así que esto es lo único que te quedo."

"tsk, tsk Sasuke, eso es algo duro, sabes; en especial cuando hace cuatro meses fui yo el que venció a la serpiente esa."

Sasuke apretó sus dientes por el recuerdo. El no estaba para negar que Naruto hizo exactamente eso, pero porqué el dobe no había muerto en ese momento, era solo estúpido creer que estaba muriendo ahora.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas venido a verme bastardo."

"No es como si tuviera opción, Sakura estaba lista para meterme con la cabeza."

"Sólo puedo imaginar."

"Basta de la pequeña charla, salte de la cama. Esto termina ahora." Sasuke se acercó a la cama, alcanzando uno de los brazos de Naruto, pero la piel ardía, y tomó su mano de vuelta en sorpresa.

"Dios, en serio quisiera salir, pero ahora duele tanto," La mirada de Naruto se suavizó, y sus ojos se hicieron distantes, su voz baja en la silenciosa habitación, "¿Qué tal en un momento? Me puedes cargar en tus brazos y ponerme en el frío suelo. Luego se pondrá caliente, pero sólo por un momento, no va a tomar mucho. Y luego me pueden poner en algo lindo y frío, tal vez algo así como de pizzazz ¿sabes? Y luego puedo dormir pacíficamente por mucho tiempo, sí, eso suena muy bien."

Sasuke miró el piso, confundido por un momento, y luego miró a Naruto, las lágrimas creciendo en esos tristes ojos azules. Naruto no le miraba, si no un punto cualquiera del espacio, imaginando algo que le dolía. Luego una lágrima se liberó, viajando por esa bigotuda mejilla. Y Sasuke se preguntó la última vez que vio a Naruto llorar. No podía recordar, había sido tanto tiempo, o simplemente no había puesto atención, pero sabía que Naruto sólo lloraba cuando estaba enojado o dolido. Como cuando alguien muere, estaba muriendo.

Naruto estaba muriendo.

Era una repentina revelación, aún cuando uno vocecita en su mente le gritaba '¡Te lo dije!' La respiración de Sasuke se hizo errada, llenado sus pulmones con grandes tragos de aire, recargándose en la silla de la cama para que no se cayera. Rotas palabras trataban de alcanzar sus labios, y vio como Naruto le quería alcanzar desesperadamente.

Sasuke empujó esos brazos, no queriendo que Naruto le tocase. No había algo malo con él. No necesitaba la ayuda del dobe. ¡El estaba bien!

Un crujido de la silla chocando con la pared y rompiéndose, llenando el silencio que antes sólo era de la respiración dura del peli-negro. Liberó su lengua, las palabras que antes no había dicho escupiéndose con tanta emoción que él no podía recordar tener.

"¿Por qué tu estúpido, idiota¿Por qué está pasando esto¿Qué demonios hiciste¿Por qué mierdas arruinaste esto para…para…?"Y luego estaba llorando, más de lo que había llorado por su familia. ¡Porqué mierda como esta simplemente no le debería pasar a Naruto! Sus ojos se cerraron, si no lo veía, no pasaba.

"¿Cómo puedes morir, dobe?" le gritó "Siempre peleas con gente más fuerte que tu, siempre entrenas hasta que ya no queda nada¡Puse un maldito hoyo en tu pecho! Y nunca moriste por eso¿Cómo puedes estar muriendo ahora?"

Estaba temblando, algo que estaba seguro no pasaba con el frío Uchiha, y luego temblorosos y fuertes brazos le enroscaban, tratando de abrazarlo, pero faltaba fuerza. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la gloriosa imagen de suave cabello rubio.

"Ahí, ahí, Sasuke-teme. Está bien, déjalo salir todo."

Que mierda… ¿A caso se burlaba de él? Rompió el abrazo, mirando a los sonrientes ojos azules. Tenían las marcas de tensión y dolor alrededor de estos. Le miró todo, notando el tembloroso cuerpo, la manera en que una vez fuertes piernas, ahora apenas lo podían sostener.

"Vuelve a la cama, idiota." Sasuke se atrevió a tocar la quemante piel de Naruto para ayudarlo.

"¿Por qué, Sasuke, a caso me quieres acompañar?" Naruto le farfulló, y Sasuke por poco y acepta la oferta. Momentáneamente olvidando donde estaban y que pasaba, sólo por el ridículo poder que esos adorables ojos poseían. Luego Naruto rió, el cual se volvió en tos, sacando abruptamente a Sasuke de su ensoñación.

Ayudó a Naruto dirigiéndole a la cama, buscando otra silla. Había una a lado del baño, por lo cual la cogió y se sentó a lado de la cama del rubio. Y no dijeron nada. Pero era un cómodo silencio, exactamente como los que compartían en los campos de entrenamiento, después de un particularmente buen entrenamiento donde ninguno de los dos se movía ni hablaba, terminado en el pasto verde hasta que la noche caía, observando las estrellas tintineando en la distancia.

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo Naruto de repente, y Sasuke le miró en cuestión. Naruto alcanzó la mesa, cogiendo algo de esta. "Quiero que tengas esto. Es mi última posesión, y quiero que mi mejor amigo la tenga."

Sasuke miraba la cara de Naruto, mientras algo se posicionaba en su mano. Estaba pacífico, aún cuando las lágrimas todavía estaban en sus ojos, el miró su mano para ver lo que sea que le haya dado el oji-azul.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver el hitai-ate de Naruto, el maltratado metal en el pedazo de tela negra, El tocó la impresión de la hoja, recordando cuanto valía para Naruto, cuanto había luchado para obtenerlo, para guardarlo.

"Naruto, no puedo guardar esto."

"Bueno, no lo necesito a donde voy," el dijo ligeramente, y el puño de Sasuke se cerró más fuerte.

"¿Por qué estás tan…?" hizo un vago movimiento con su mano "¿…Sobre esto¿Por qué no estás enojado¿Por qué no estás asustado?"

"Oh, estoy asustado teme, más de lo que nunca estuve en toda mi vida," el murmuró, "Estoy dejando atrás todo lo preciado para mí, todo lo que amo" La respiración de Sasuke se cortó en la palabra 'amo', algo endureciéndose en su pecho, "Y estoy enojado, tengo 23 años y todavía no soy Hokage. Pero como le dije a Kakashi-sensei, estoy aliviado, porque ahora yo y la aldea estaremos en paz."

Sasuke movió su cabeza de manera que su cabello cubriera sus ojos. Su mano endureciéndose en el hitai-ate, "Yo no tendré paz, dobe." Dijo quedamente, "Tú fuiste la fuente de mi felicidad desde que era un niño. ¿Qué tendré cuando te hayas ido?"

"Tendrás a la gente que te ama y a la gente que me ama, no importa que tantos sean, y morirás cuando estés viejo y decrépito, y cuando llegues al otro lado conmigo, te voy a patear tanto el trasero y no voy a dar nada de la victoria" La brillante risa de Naruto llenó el cuarto, y le dolía a Sasuke saber que esa sería la última vez en oírla.

Y luego era tan impetuoso saber lo que Sasuke se había negado por años.

"Naruto," el llamó, sus ojos negros en ojos azules. "Yo te am-"

"¿Me podrías traer agua teme?" Sasuke parpadeó, desprecio en su mirada por haberle cortado. Pero luego el rubio empezó a toser violentamente, así que Sasuke bajó el hitai-ate y caminó al baño. Mientras se tornaba a coger un vaso de plástico para llenarlo de agua, pensó que Naruto le decía algo desde la cama.

"¿Qué dijiste, dobe?" Sasuke no recibió la réplica, así que pensó que era un insulto que el rubio no se atrevía a repetir. El rió en diversión, y caminó fuera del baño, robándose el tiempo para terminar lo que había empezado.

Colocando el vaso en frente de la cara de Naruto, cerró sus ojos y dijo, "Te amo."

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Sasuke abrió los ojos, Naruto se recargaba en la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su palma abierta ligeramente. Había una pacífica sonrisa en su fina faz, las líneas de dolor que se encontraban alrededor de sus ojos y boca se habían ido.

Un sentimiento frío recorrió a Sasuke, y temblando por todo el cuerpo puso el vaso en la mesita. Alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla de Naruto, llamándole por su nombre calmadamente. Su piel ya no estaba tan caliente como primero lo había sentido cuando entró, el frío sentimiento se tornó a un pánico quemante, mientras dedos se posicionaban para buscar el pulso. Pero sólo tibia piel conoció, y empezó a llorar otra vez.

"No, Naruto. No. No estás muerto. No estás," La cabeza de Sasuke bajó, casi tocando la inmóvil piel de Naruto. Su puño se alzó, aterrizando en el pecho de Naruto. Luego otra vez. Y otra vez. Y encontró su voz, llorando el nombre de Naruto hasta que empezaba a gritar, y su garganta le dolía.

No registró cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, o cuando alguien le tomó y alejó del cuerpo de Naruto.

Alguien le abrazaba con su cuerpo sosteniéndole, y él se aferraba más, sus puños apretando la piel por la proximidad, llorando el nombre de Naruto, sus lágrimas ahogándolo, y palabras casi inentendibles.

Y mientras decía una cosa con sus lágrimas, su mente gritaba otra, un constante aviso que temía nunca terminaría.

_No le pude decir. No le pude decir. No le pude decir._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la oficina del Hokage, ordenado a quedarse ahí una vez que le dijo a Tsunade que no iba a asistir al funeral. Ella le quería ver cuando todo hubiese terminado, sin duda para gritarle que tan bastardo era.

Pero no era eso, Sasuke no era 'despreocupado', simplemente no le podía importar. Ya nada le importaría nunca, como si las cosas por las cuales se preocupaba se hubieran ido. Siempre lo dejaban sólo, triste, y extremadamente infeliz.

Naruto se había ido, y nada iba a cambiar. La única cosa dejada atrás era su hitai-ate, siendo aplastado por la enorme fuerza del peli-negro, moriría antes de dejarle. Lo que su preciado dobe le había dejado.

_¿Pero cuál es el chiste de honorar su memoria, si no quieres ir a liberar su alma?_una vocecita en su mente la habló.

_No sabrá la diferencia_, musitó amargamente.

_¿Verdad?_

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose alocadamente como la voz sabía si Naruto se daría cuenta de su presencia en el funeral o no, y luego la memoria de la última conversación con el dobe surgió en su mente, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Su corazón latía incesablemente, y corrió de la torre de Hokage al hospital, donde esperanzaba alcanzar a Tsunade.

Una vez llegado al oculto closet, activó su Sharingan y quitó el jutsu, agradeciendo todo Dios existente porque había copiado el jutsu de Tsunade cuando lo había realizado.

Casi caía dos veces por su urgencia para llegar al cuarto, pero llegó a tiempo, viendo a Tsunade y Sakura a lado de Iruka, este terminando las preparaciones en Naruto, asegurándose de que su chaleco de jounin estuviera inmaculado. Kakashi también estaba ahí. Moviéndose cerca de la cama para alzarle.

"¡No!" Sasuke chilló, acercándose aceleradamente, empujando a Kakashi para que le diera paso. Todos le miraron en sorpresa, pero lo dejó ir, mirando al muerto, pero de alguna manera, todavía bello cuerpo del rubio. Si inclinó ligeramente, poniendo sus brazos debajo del cuerpo, alzando, y acercándolo a su pecho, Sasuke se volteó, observando a Tsunade fríamente, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Luego movió su cabeza en aprobación, y ordenó a todos que le siguieran.

'_Me puedes cargar en tus__ brazos __y ponerme en el frío suelo.'_

El Sol brillante en el cielo, pero un viento escalofriante pasaba por las calles de Konoha. Procedieron del hospital hasta los viejos campos de entrenamiento del Equipo 7. Donde Naruto había recuestado su servicio tomar lugar. Todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, llorando en desesperación cuando finalmente vieron el cuerpo del rubio en los brazos de Sasuke. Tsunade paró, y mocionó a Sasuke para que bajara a Naruto, y lo hizo, poniéndolo exactamente en el verde pasto que se enfriaba por el viento escalofriante de aquel lugar.

_'Luego se pondrá caliente, pero sólo un momento, no va a tomar mucho'_

Sasuke se puso de un lado, mientras Kakashi tomaba el otro, haciendo los sellos, sabiendo que Kakashi los copiaría, ayudándole para completar el jutsu. Todos mirando como el cuerpo se quemaba en silencio.

_'__Y luego me pueden colocar en algo frío y lindo, como algo de pizzazz ¿sabes?, y luego puedo dormir pacíficamente por mucho tiempo.'_

Sasuke observó como el último pedazo se quemaba, mirando como Tsunade y Jiraiya tomaban las cenizas. Ese no era un funeral normal, al menos no tanto. Quemaron su cuerpo en adicción de precauciones por el Kyuubi, ya que nadie sabía que iba a hacer el sello. Y ahora, los dos sobrevivientes Sannin ponían las cenizas en una hermosa y dorada urna, completa con el Demonio de Nueve Colas grabado en esta, porque al final, tan tremendo poder había sido una bendición para muchos, y por muchas razones.

Y luego, finalmente, Naruto se encontraba en paz.

Después del discurso que dio Tsunade, preguntó si le acompañaban al monumento de Hokage, para enterrar ahí sus restos, para que, de alguna manera, el sueño de Naruto se cumpliera.

_'Sí, eso suena muy bien.'_

Antes de que Tsunade bajara la urna, Sasuke les paró, ignorando las cuestionantes miradas de todos los demás. Miró a los Sannin directamente, y ellos inclinaron sus cabezas en permiso para lo que sea que el Uchiha fuera a hacer.

"Nunca dijiste adiós, usuratonkachi. Y siento como si hubiera hecho trampa con algo" metió su mano en su bolsa, sintiendo el usado y maltratado hitai-ate. "Pero recibí algo de ti, así que es justo si yo te doy algo," alcanzó con la mano su cabeza, mientras desataba su propio hita-ate, mirando la marca que había hecho Naruto hace tantos años. "Esto es para ti, Naruto." Dobló la tela, quitando la tapa de la urna, y metiendo su protector, con la esperanza de que sus pensamientos y sentimientos que se habían absorbido llegaran al lugar de donde Naruto, donde sea que él estaba.

Sasuke se alejó un poco, sacando el hitai-ate. Besó la hoja en el medio, colocándolo en su frente. Sólo una última mirada, y Sasuke se alejó, lejos de su amorosa memoria.

Una fría brisa se hizo presente, abriendo su boca, y el viento acarreó sus palabras al cielo, a lugares más allá de la Tierra.

"Adiós, dobe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, ojala que les guste, yo cuando lo leí escuchaba a:

Sia - Breathe Me.

Gary Jules-Mad World.

Por si quieren dar un efecto al fic jeje pero bueno espero que les agrade y que al menos una lagrimita les corra por sus mejillas ¿sip?

Bueno como ya dije este no es mi fic, pero me encantó así que le pedí a Kathleen Prewitt (Nomme de Plume), prestado el fic para traducir, así que aquí lo tienen.

Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!

Aunque no sean logueados, en serio no hay problema XDDD. El chiste es saber que piensan del fic, porque Nomme quiere saber.


End file.
